Vampire Academy
by LittleDhampir8
Summary: A different version of what could of happened after Dimitri turned Strigoi


**Vampire Academy Series Fan Fiction**

**Dimitri is a strigoi and Rose is left with the strangest thing thats unheard of in their world.**

**Hope you people read this and like a HUGE VA fan and had this idea ages ago.I texted all of this on my phone and i typed it onto the computer copying from my phone lolz**

**If you want to you can reveiw =D Chapter 2 coming this is a boring chapter but its explaining chapter i can actually get into things when actually lets me post stuff.;D have fun ~JJM 3.**

Whoa' i head spun.

This had been happening a lot lately,anywhere,anytime i'd just get dizzy and have to sit down for a minute for the world to right itself.

I was on the way to first period with my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir at St Vladmirs.

St Vladmirs is an academy where they train damphirs-like me-to protect moroi -like lissa-from undead,soulless creatures called strigoi.

Strigoi are evil vampires who when they feed the turn them into one of them by feeding the victim back their blood.

Moroi are nice vampires but,unlike a strigoi they dont kill when they have willing humans who are addicted to the endorphins in a vamps saliva.

'Rose?'

I had a feeling that wasn't the first time Lissa has said fact i knew it wasnt the first time she'd said that.

We have a bond and i always had a sort of hum of her emotions and i could always find where she was.I could also 'slip' into her head.

She was a spirit user and she had brought me back from the dead two years ago in a car crash that had killed her family,making her the last of her line and me 'Shadow Kissed'.

Usually Moroi specialized in one of four elements:Earth,Air,Water and was still new to everyone and most people didnt know what to think of it.

I jumped back up and i groaned had concern written all over her face.

'Hey,its ok i'm fine' i forced a grin 'Come on you better get to class'.

Lissa was still frowning.I really think you should go and see Dr Olendzki'.

'No i promise i'm fine.I gotta go now and so have you at lunch'.

I waved and started heading tothe gym for Advanced Gaurdian Combat Techniques.I was actually a little bit glad i didnt have to stay with her.

I love her more than a sister would but recently she wouldnt stop pestering me to go to the clinic.

Four classes went by really quickly and soon it was lunch again.

'C'mon just for a check up at know it might have something emotional to do with...Dimitri'

Lissa spoke those last words hesistantly and we both knew why.

'Leave him out of this!'

Loud enough that more than a few people looked face was a bit shocked a bit scared and still worried

'I'm sorry'

Lissa would never stop worrying about me i realized.

'No i'm sorry.I'll go see Dr Olendzkiafter classes today if that will make you happy'.

Joy and relief flooded through the bond and easily showed on her grinned and leant over to hug me.I hugged her back and saw Christian was coming to our was Lissa's boyfriend.

As if you couldn't tell that just by looking at leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Seeing so much love between two people made my reminded me of Me and Dimitri.

Dimitri had been my mentor until a few months 'd been in love and had understood each other more than any person 'd often be suprised,with how much we could read each other.

Dimitri and I had to hide it and always be on gaurd and try and avoid the we had slipt up some times.

Both of us were supposed to be Lissa's guardians when Lissa and I always had at least two gaurdians.

That fantasy was never gonna happen school had had a massive strigoi attack and lots of both guardians and moroi had died and some captured.

Me and Christian had killed the most him distracting them with fire and me staking them.

Dimitri had killed the most after us.

My very good friend Eddie had been captured and i had pushed and pushed for the gaurdians to go on a rescue mission.

Suprisingly i had won and we did indeed go and rescue lost some more gaurdians but we had rescued more than we lost.

At the end gaurdians wanted to stay and fight more strigoi but the sun was coming down and we had get wouldn't come out until every last person was out and he had got had been turned into a Strigoi.


End file.
